DomIanto
by Awatere11
Summary: Was in a bad mood so I decided to ...perk myself up ...with a nice old fashioned reaming one-shot. Dominatrix Ianto is fully -filling- the position in Jack's life. Rated for major smut.


Jack set his pen down. He'd finally finished signing off on the last report.

Usually he'd do this at home, but Ianto had a late conference call with Unit tonight and he'd asked him to wait for him.

Hell, unless he wanted to walk home, he didn't have much of a choice. Ianto had driven them to work this morning.

Well, almost every morning in the last week.

Jack let out a contented sigh.

Being with Ianto again was fun and exciting, and also very satisfying. Not just for the sex, but also from having someone with whom he could share his most intimate secrets. Since coming back from TYTNW they had found a new relationship that made their former one appear childish.

After straightening the papers, he slipped them into his desk and pushed back his chair.

"Not so fast, my lovely," a deep voice said as a dark piece of fabric covered his eyes. His hand automatically went to his face as his heart pounded, but strong hands captured his wrists.

Oh dear Goddess, what was he going to do?

His heart began to pound.

 _It's okay_.

Breathe and use your other senses.

He ran all the self-defence moves through his head.

"Oh no, you will not remove my blindfold." The tone had softened but the command still rang in it along with soft welsh vowels.

Jack exhaled.

Ianto's voice.

He hadn't recognized it when he first spoke.

Excitement flooded his veins.

What was he up to?

"You're working late and all alone. I've been watching you. Now, I have you at my mercy."

The fantasy.

He was going to make it a reality.

"Please don't hurt me." But he'd never talked about being blindfolded.

The loss of his sight ratcheted up the stakes.

"If you obey me, I won't hurt you. But act up, and you will be punished."

Another shiver ran over his skin.

Something soft slid over his wrists.

Then he heard the distinctive metal click of handcuffs. Before he could react, he guided him to his feet.

"Did you know I was coming? You're wearing nice fuck-me trousers." His voice was deep and husky, signalling his arousal.

How long had he been planning this?

He'd asked him this morning to wear those particular trousers, laying them out on the bed and smoothing the creases with his hands. Holding onto his bound hands, Ianto led him out of his office.

Where was he taking him?

They were still at work, but it was late. He only hoped everyone had gone home.

Another shiver slipped up his spine.

This time apprehension was his companion.

He strained to hear anything, or anyone.

But only the thud of his boots rang against the floor.

Ianto tugged his to a stop. He waited, biting his lip. "Do you know how much you turn me on when you bite your lip?"

Ianto pulled him a few steps forward. Then a door shut.

 _Darn the blindfold_.

Ianto led him further before stopping once again.

Pressure on his shoulder caused his to sit down on something hard.

Then his right foot was lifted. Ianto removed the boot and caressed his instep before doing the same with the left. "Are you wearing pantyhose?"

"No," he whispered. "Nylons with a garter."

His request this morning also.

Now he knew why.

"Good." He slid his palms up the outside of his legs, fingers caressing as they moved higher, lifting his shirt and flicking the braces off, followed by his belt buckle.

"Stand!"

Jack's trousers hit the floor and he was pushed down again.

The garters were unsnapped, and he rolled each stocking down his leg.

Goose bumps spread over his flesh and his dick throbbed with need.

But the unknown of what was coming or if someone would find them was keeping his heart rate up and his senses on alert.

"Now, stand."

Jack rose. What was coming next? Something cold and smooth slipped between his clothing and his skin. A cry left his lips.

"Shhh." His breath caressed his face. "I just need to remove your shirt and tee."

A slight tug, a click of scissors, and the fabric gave way.

His breathing grew rapid.

He'd cut his shirt and tee.

The panties were released and the fabric pooled at his feet.

"Take two steps forward. Raise your feet up so you don't trip over your knickers."

Ianto's voice had become deeper and harder.

He did as he said.

 _Oh man, he is in full Master mode_.

His dominant side had taken over, and he didn't know if he should be excited or apprehensive.

Ianto guided him for several more steps before stopping. Then he pushed him down until he was sitting on what felt like a padded bench. "Now, my sweet captive, I want you to lay back and spread your legs."

He hesitated.

"I look forward to punishing you," he whispered in his ear.

 _Oh damn_.

He'd done it now.

Fighting back a whimper of need, he did as he said and waited.

"Now, I'm going to unlock the cuffs. Do not try anything." his right wrist was released. Then he pulled his arms over his head and restrained them once again. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded.

A light slap was administered to his right arse cheek.

His heart jerked and his skin tingled. "You will talk to me."

"Yes, Master," he whispered.

A tremor, one of anticipation ran through his veins.

Ianto trailed his fingers along his outstretched arms, over his chest, avoiding his taut nipples, then down his stomach until he snagged his garter belt.

"Oh no." Rough denim rubbed his inner thighs. He stood between his legs, preventing him from closing them. "I want to see you, my lovely one."

"Take the blindfold off, please." Jack wanted to see him, to see his eyes blazing hot for him.

"I am the Master. I will decide when to take it off." The pressure against his thighs lessened, but he didn't move, ears straining.

His footfalls were muffled.

Jack turned his head, trying to track his movements, but it was difficult.

Ianto watched Jack with a smile on his face. He so wanted to make his fantasy come true. Of course, he'd throw in a few things to mix it up. After stripping, he put his clothes on the chair where a robe for Jack rested.

He'd already talked with Owen who was on night shift, telling him he was going to be using the weight room late that night. They wouldn't be disturbed, but just in case, he'd blocked the door.

Jack's breathing was erratic, and he grinned again.

He was excited by all this, which was what he wanted.

That's why he hadn't disguised his voice after the first initial fear. He didn't want him afraid but excited.

Kneeling between his legs, he pushed his thighs wider then placed the restraints around his ankles and tightened them. He had him at the right level for what he wanted to do. He poured oil on his fingers then massaged it into his already pulsating arse and hard dick.

He waited a few second before blowing against his knob.

Jack cried out.

"Make noise. Let me know how it feels. No one will hear you. We're all alone." He did it again, and this time he whimpered.

The warming oil was doing its job.

The more he blew on it, the warmer it would be on his skin, tantalizing his nerves, making him more sensitive.

Ianto picked up the first toy, a pen vibrator then lowered his mouth to his dick and blew.

Jack shifted his hips, bucking against the restraints.

And he blew again and again.

"You're a wicked man," he said in a breathless voice.

Ianto didn't say a word, but this time he lowered his head and licked him.

"Ianto!" he yelled.

He continued to lick and suck, slowly, letting the vibrator pulse against his arse crack. Every so often he would blow out a breath and he would bellow.

He loved his cries of passion. But he avoided penetration. If he used the vibrator there, Jack might climax, and he didn't want him doing that just yet.

When he stopped licking him, Jack squirmed and wiggled.

He glanced at his face.

Jack was breathing heavily through his mouth. His nipples were hard and his lips swollen form licking them.

 _Good_.

He was excited.

He turned off the tongue vibrator and grabbed the thigh and stomach restraints.

Carefully, he put them around his thighs and cinched the Velcro below the bench.

Then he put another strap over his stomach.

Jack sucked in a breath. "I can't move."

"That's the point."

Finding the vibrator he wanted, he picked it up then slipped it into his slick arse.

Jack's stomach tightened as he tried to buck his hips, but he had him tied too well.

"Please, let me move." his voice was strained.

"No." He covered his right nipple with his mouth. A groan left Jack's lips as he turned on the vibrator in his core.

Jack's nipples grew harder as he sucked and pinched them.

All the while, he teased him with the toy.

"Please, Master, I need to come."

"You will not come, my pet."

"You're killing me."

"Only with pleasure."

But he didn't.

He wouldn't.

He knew too well what he was doing.

Jack moaned when he lifted his mouth. His nipples were hard peaks, wet, and begging for more of his attention.

"Remember, you disobeyed me."

Jack bit his lower lip.

 _Hell, he would remember the SUV and the promise not to leave it out of gas_.

Anticipation made the blood in his veins tingle.

Something hot trailed over his abdomen.

Then it hit his stomach.

The slight stinging surprised him and he gasped.

 _Oh my, he has a whip, but what kind?_

On the next strike, the strands twirled around his chest and he shivered.

Cold.

He was very cold.

How was that possible?

Then it was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief only to cry out once again when something icy and wet was placed on his dick.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"I decide your punishment, not you."

The vibrator went from teasing speed to full power and his arse tightened around the toy. Damn Ianto, the wicked man, began rubbing his dick with what he assumed was ice while the vibrator did its job.

He tried to wiggle his hips, what little he could in the restraints.

His core pulsed and clenched around the toy, his dick throbbing, and then he screamed as his orgasm hit.

His body twitched as Ianto continued to play, slowing his movements until he stopped all together. His core muscles kept tightening around the vibrator even after he turned the toy off. His harsh breathing filled the room as he floated down from the orgasm.

The coldness was withdrawn, but he didn't remove the vibrator. Jack waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"You look so beautiful with my toy in your arse, and when you climaxed, I almost came all over your body. But I want to come inside you." The vibrator was whisked away, leaving him feeling empty.

Ianto undid the restraints holding his ankles before drawing his legs up, until his feet rested in a new position. He tied them off with restraints. His legs were wide open. There was a bit of strain on his inner thighs, but not too much. His entire body tensed when he placed well-lubed fingers on his ass.

He slapped his ass and heat swept over him.

He rubbed the spot where he smacked him. "Relax, my pet. I'm just going to have a little fun."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out.

Then his fingers were gone. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" his mind grappled with everything. "You kidnapped me, took me who knows where. I'm tied up. You've teased me to climax, and now you've lubed up my arse more."

Ianto laughed and Jack wanted to yell at him for thinking this was funny but couldn't.

Only Ianto could get him this excited.

"Remember the last part of your fantasy?"

Jack thought back to the night they talked about fantasies.

Oh no, he couldn't…

His thought process fragmented as Ianto placed his cock at his entrance and pushed forward. Then there was pressure at his anus.

"Relax, baby," he whispered, moving both his cock and the toy in his arse ever so slightly.

"Ianto…I…" he couldn't breathe or think as he pushed forward more.

He double penetrated his arse, turning the vibrator back on.

 _Oh. My. God._

Jack took a deep breath then let it out. Sensations coursed through his body at the fullness of having both fill him ... "How?"

The blindfold was whisked off.

He blinked as Ianto's handsome face came into focus.

He was stretched out above him, his hands curled around the metal rod above his head.

"Since you can't see what I'm doing the way you're tied up," he whispered. "I'm wearing a strap-on. I have a dildo right below my cock, so I can fuck you with both."

"Inventive aren't you?" he hadn't expected this, but damn if excitement didn't fill his veins.

He flexed his hips and he let out a groan. More and more, Ianto slipped into him until he was fully seated in his arse.

"This feels so good, so decadent."

"Hold on, baby. We're going for a wild ride." Ianto pulled back then slid forward.

His body welcomed him each time, but soon he was trembling with the need to come and Ianto was sweating with the effort to hold back.

"Fuck me, Master Ianto. I want that wild ride you promised."

He must have been waiting for those words.

He thrust harder and faster.

"Yes, that's it. Show your sub who his Master is." his arse pulsed with need.

His prostrate throbbed and his arse tightened with each stroke. "Yes, Ianto, that's it. Give it to me. Your sub wants it. He wants you to use him as you wish."

The words flowed out of his mouth and in that moment he was his.

Ianto continued to thrust and he rode the tide with him. His climax hit with the force of an earthquake, but he didn't stop. He kept going. His next climax was stronger than the first.

Jack couldn't catch his breath. His legs tingled from the pressure on them. But Ianto wasn't done. He angled his hips and plunged hard.

He cried out as his orgasm hit, his hot seed spilling out, causing his arse to tighten in climax once again. Together they rode out the storm. Ianto laid his forehead against Jack's, his hot breath caressing his face. Then he lifted himself, pulling his cock and the dildo out.

Jack giggled at the sight of his cock dangling over the fake one below it. He was too tired to even make a comment about an alien race with multiple sex organs. Ianto raised an eyebrow then looked down and burst out laughing as well.

He removed the strap-on and then unfastened his legs, massaging them before laying them gently down. "Okay?"

Jack nodded.

More than okay.

Jack was Fiiiiiiiine.

Jack was full.

Jack was whole again.


End file.
